CRUX
CRUX is a fighting/survival game developed by Pyro Enterprises and is the first game developed by their Lapis Wiki subsidiary, LapisFire. The game is inspired by a hybrid of many sources- The Hunger Games, The Binding of Isaac, and even Lapis's own Fighters Club Extraordinaire- and is said to be a more mature "Lapis variant" on the studio's flagship series Heroforce. Story The universe is split up in millions of branching paths. Any decision made in one timeline creates a split, with whole new worlds forming based on that decision. And with all the decisions made in the world everyday, it's no wonder that the timeline more closely resembles the tree roots of the legendary Yggdrasil than anything. That's when we, the creators of CRUX, decided to ask ourselves one question. What was the most powerful timeline? We built the CRUX as a modern labyrinth, an ever-shifting arena equipped with enough storage to house three Chinas and the most advanced medical and biological technology we could. Then, the fun began. Using the CRUX's warp drive technology, we began jumping between parallel universes. Any time a human or other lifeform showed exceptional promise, we abducted them, blanked most of their memories, and modified them to turn them into fighting machines. Once that was over, we set them on each other, winner-take-all, no-holds-barred. There's no glory or reward here; it's a fight for survival. Gameplay CRUX's gameplay is inspired by a fusion between the MOBA genre and The Binding of Isaac. Players make their way across massive, dungeon-like arenas in a slight top-down perspective, locating items and battling against other players and NPC "drones", as well as generic "monster" enemies. Gameplay takes on a twin-stick shooter format, with the left stick handling character movement and the right stick handling aim control. Players can fire their character's ranged weapon with the left trigger, and use their melee attack or weapon with the right trigger. Items such as restoratives (lifepaks, armorpaks, etc.), traps (landmines, autoturrets, etc.), and active items can be mapped to the face-buttons, and can be placed or fired in the direction aimed. New upgrades and boosts to a character can be found multiple times throughout a match, and have two main ways to obtain them: Scavenge or Salvage. *''Scavenging'' requires players to be more up close and personal with enemies, as it involves taking items and upgrades from other players that they have killed. Items are guaranteed to drop by Scavenging. *''Salvaging'' is far less confrontational, and helps players prepare for battle if they want to become powerful. Salvaging involves traversing the arena and looking for various Salvage Points or Item Drops. Salvage Points have a chance of failing, but the player can choose from one of three items from a random selection to gain from it. Item Drops are more likely to grant the item shown, but the player has no input in what they get. In addition, using one of these alerts all other enemy players to your location. Larger items such as upgrades, passives, and actives must be found from these methods, but smaller items like restoratives and traps can simply spawn on the ground. Another option for obtaining items is The Beggar, an alien bloat that spawns in one room in the arena and trades small and large items for various currencies. Every character begins the game with unique stats and attacks, and may bring special default passives or actives into battle. However, all characters only have one life before they are kicked out of the game, so teamwork is a must. (This does not apply to the character Lazaria or during Endless Mode. Roster The game is said to feature approximately 24 characters at launch, each of which having unique starting stats and equipment. Additional characters may be added later as DLC. Items Full list here Trivia Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:LapisFire Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Solo Games